


Has Been Done Before

by sagesalviaselios



Series: Had, Has, Will Happen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesalviaselios/pseuds/sagesalviaselios
Summary: What if something...different...happened during third year? What if they were given something from the future...Something that could change everything.Otherwise a joke of a first fanfic. Also tags are hard as shit!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Look if don't already know this is my first fanfic, don't harass me or I'll harass back. Otherwise i'm a soft bun!

Today was like any other day; the night sky hung above in the great hall while idle minded students chatted and ate amongst themselves. Hermione and Ron were bickering like usual and sitting up on the high table sat the professors. The professor who drew my attention however, was Professor Lupin. He was sitting next to Snape and seemed to be having a one sided conversation with the man.

Professor Lupin seemed to be the most favored professor in just the few short days he's been here. I've yet to have class with him so I haven't interacted with him since the train ride here. Speaking of the train ride Hermione and I speculated as to why a professor chose to travel by train rather than arrive at Hogwarts via aparation or floo. While Hermione thought it was suspicious I simply thought it was for sentimental value. "What if he used to go here?" I tried to appeal to her. "Maybe he wanted to ride the train one more time?" Her expression told me she found it highly doubtful but her only response was "If you think so Harry."

Just as I thought to butt into Hermione and Ron's argument something strange flashed in the corner of my eye. A sudden spark so insignificant I would've shrugged if off if it wasn't for the fact that it happened again. I turned to look in the direction it was coming from. In the middle of the hall sparks of golden light that looked suspiciously like lightning started to form a ball. It started to grow so big that eventually the students closest to the ball had to back up.

"Bloody Hell! What is that thing?" exclaimed Ron

Unable to answer I looked towards the professors table only to find them all standing with their wands at wand point towards the glowing ball of light. Out of nowhere I heard the crack of thunder and my first thought was to look up at the ceiling. I looked up only to see the moon and the stars with no sign of rain or thunder in sight. I heard it again, louder this time and finally I turned to look at the ball of lightning that seemed to have grown three sizes since I last looked at it.

When I finally settled my eyes on the golden ball in the middle of the hall I had to force my eyes to squeeze shut. The glow coming off the ball of lightning seemed to grow to the point where I could see it through my eyelids. When I felt the offending light die down I dared to open my eyes. As my eyes adjusted I looked towards the middle of the great hall only for my eyes to widen in shock.

Lying in place of the ball of lightning lied a ginger haired male. While this piece of information might seem insignificant, considering there were millions of ginger haired males out existing in the world, what was significant was the fact that the mans left ear was missing and in its place lied a gaping hole.

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting Him were you *cackles menacingly *  
> *starts coughing* alright that's enough! I made this between 2:00 and 4:00 a.m. So yeah if it's shit blame lack sleep idk.
> 
> By the way they'll be reading the Epilogue so... yeah...
> 
> But anyway comment what you think and give suggestions!!


	2. New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some things don't match up like capitalization for example i'm sorry. But enjoy anyways!!

We all watched with abated breath as the man opened his eyes and looked around. From beside him Hermione gasped before covering her mouth in retaliation. Ron, who stood behind Hermione, couldn't see the reason as to why she was acting this way.

"Bloody Hell 'Mione what're'ya gasping for?" exclaimed Ron "You look like you've seen an inferius!"

"Oh, Ronald look!" Hermione said as she pushed Ron to the front. As soon as he looked over towards the man sitting on the floor the man looked straight at Ron. All Ron could do was stare as his jaw dropped. Sitting on the floor of the great hall was none other a Weasley twin!

The man - no, Weasley finally took his eyes away from Ron and looked at the high table positoned at the front of the hall. The newly found out Weasley opened their mouth as if they were about to proclaim the words of a prophet. "I'm here on important WWW business. I bequeath to you peons, I. Shall. Pass!" He finished with an air of arrogance that would put a Malfoy to shame.

The silence was deafening.

"Oh c'mon that was great! What's with this frozen reaction??" Whined the man, completely ruining the effect of his earlier arrogance.

"You gotta admit mate-" started Fred  
-that was pathetic. " George finished.

"Yes, well I do believe introductions are in order." Interjected Professor Dumbledore.

Suddenly, I was brought back to the fact that the professors still had their wands out and pointed towards the Weasley. The hall once more descended into silence.

"Lovely seeing you here Headmaster! As you're probably able to tell I'm George Weasley and I'm here on orders from my patron." George finished with a flourish of his hands, as if he was presenting the world's largest diamond .

"Mr. Weasley may I clarify your story?" Though professor Dumbledore asked, he didn't look like he'd take no for an answer .

"Of course Headmaster! We can't have random people just appearing in the great hall can we?" replied George cheerfully.

The Headmaster began to descend from the high table and headed towards George. Once he got there the Headmaster stopped in front of George and looked into the others eyes. Everyone in the great hall held their breath waiting for something to happen. After about 30 seconds and still nothing, some students started to stir.

"...is happening?"

" ...staring at each other for? "

"...waiting for something?"

Suddenly Dumbledore threw back his head and boisterously laughed startlingly the students into silence. When he repositioned his head his eyes were twinkling on full max.

"Welcome Mr.Weasley, you seem to have traveled quite a way through time." Dumbledore chuckled

Not understanding what I just saw I turned towards Hermione asking what the hell just happened. All hermione could do was shrug.

"I don't have all the answers Harry no matter how much it seems like I do." she countered " However I can say Professor Dumbledore probably read his mind. Possibly through eye contact, but that's just speculation. "

"Don't be stupid 'Mione- I- I mean-" Backtracked Ron after seeing the scowl now sporting Hermione's face at being called stupid "H - How could he have possibly read his mind? Is there a way to do that?"

" I don't know Ron. Shouldn't _you_ know!? _You_ were born in the wizarding world _not_ me. " answered Hermione heatedly

"W - well I - I mean I - g - guess. " Sputtered Ron making Hermione grin triumphantly.

"Guys now's not the time to start a cat fight. What 'Mione said makes sense but we don't have much to go on to really know unless we research it." I tried placating them both so the wouldn't try and bite each others head off.

Looking back towards the other George and Dumbledore I tuned out my two best friends. George seemed to be talking to Dumbledore about something serious because his eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips were pursed. Then out of nowhere he pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore. George then spun on his heel and started to walk out of the great hall.

Pointing finger guns at us as he walked by he said "See you lot in the Room of Requirement." Just as I was about to question him on what was the room of requirement he walked out of sight.

All at once the great hall burst into noise; students chattering about what just happened, professors questioning the Headmaster, and the weasley twins bombarded with questions from Gryffindor students.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore who had his wand pointed at his throat in order to project his voice.

"All students and Faculty will return to their respective housing except for a choosen few and there'll be no classes today." At this some of the students started to cheer while the others waited to hear who would be called to stay.  
"When I call your name please come and stand in the front. If your a professor you may remain seated.

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Percy Weasley

Minerva McGonagall

Remus Lupin

Severus Snape

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

William Weasley

Charlie Weasley

That concludes the list with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their two older sons. Everyone else, off you trot." Dumbledore ended cheerfully.

Everyone filed out the door whispering to each other eyeing us as they left. I felt cold all over. Why was I told to wait? Did this have anything to do with that Sirius Black person? I looked over to Ron and Hermione and saw they were thinking the same thing.

"What is the meaning of this Headmaster?" sneered Snape

" Why Severus, I'm simply helping out a former student. " Before Snape could respond Dumbledore turned to professor McGonagall. "Minerva would you mind taking everyone up to the Room of Requirement? I must see to it that the others make it here all right."

" Of course Albus. " With a nod to one another they went their separate ways.

"Alright everyone follow me please." Directed McGonagall.

" Um, Professor were you taking us? " Ron timidly asked.

"Patience, is a virtue Mr. Weasley" She shot back, promptly shutting Ron up.

We slowly made our way to the Room of Requirement.

 

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the George from the future it was hard to write because I didn't know how to refer to him so if that was wonky my bad. Also If the way everyone is acting is weird it was hard for me to write dialogue. I do hope enjoyed it though!!
> 
> Please leave a comment!!!! I love responding to them.


	3. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this one so if they're spelling mistakes and other things *shrugs* oh well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! And please comments I enjoy reading and replying to them!

When we finally reached the seventh floor we come up infront of a blank wall. Waiting for us were the rest of the Weasley family. Standing with them was Headmaster Dumbledore. I craned my neck looking for any sign of this "Room of Requirement" . Seeing only a blank corridor I wondered where this "Room" could be. When I turned my attention back to Dumbledore he began to speak.

"Ah Minerva, would you do us the honors. I wouldn't want any bias to get in the way."

" Of course Headmaster. " McGonagall walked away from the group by the stairs towards the the wall. Once in front of the wall she closed her eyes and began to walk back and forth.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?!" whisper helled Ron

"Shh Ron, she obviously has to concentrate. Be quiet for _once_ in your life!" whisper yelled Hermione back

Just as Hermione stopped talking a door suddenly appeared on the once empty wall. McGonagall grabbed the handle that shouldn't be their, and pulled revealing a room I couldn't quite make out.

"Well, don't just stand there, hop along. Come on!" ushered Dumbledore

Most, if not all the students, were sputtering still not understanding what just happened then out of nowhere both the Weasley twins said

"Wicked!"

 •~•~•~•~•

  
The Room of Requirement was decked out in House colors. It was all put together in such away that it didn't look hideous. The walls were a dark blue with silver drapes covering the walls. The silver drapes had red stitching on them that created mesmerizing swirls that, if you looked hard enough, gave the depiction of roaring lion.The couches and arm chairs were black with yellow finishes. The floors were hardwood with green rugs gracing them.

If you didn't know were to look you wouldn't even notice the deliberate blend of the Houses. Some colors intermingled so well they basically belong together.

I instantly fell in love with the room.

As we filed in we naturally picked our seating arrangement. Hermione, Ron, and I choose a couch close to a fireplace, that I'm sure wasn't there before. Fred and George choose a love seat while Percy choose to sit with Bill and Charlie. Left out, Ginny went to sit with her parents, only looking a bit put out. Malfoy sat by himself in a arm chair close to the arm chair Snape chose to sit in. Professors Lupin, Dumbledore, and McGonagall chose to sit on a couch together.

"Now that's been sorta I suppose I should tell you about the Room before I guest arrives." Dumbledore heaved a sigh, " The Room of Requirement is a room that takes on the form of whatever you need most. Say if you need to study, for example, you'd walk past the room three times thinking _'I need a place to study'_ and it'll be there. The room will only appear if needed.

"Wow, that's amazing professor,...but may I ask why are we here?" Hermione hesitantly asked

" Well you see we have a time traveler on our hands and needs to show us something, or rather read us something. " Dumbledore wondered.

Before anyone could question him on his cryptic words the door opened to reveal George.

, "Hello all, allow me to formally introduce myself, I'm George Weasley, 39 years old, and the older version of him!" he says as he pionts to George, whos sitting on the couch . "I'm here to give you all a little hope for the future.. Although the time turner got the year wrong. I was supposed to end up in what was supposed to be the golden trio's seventh year."

Mrs.Weasley chose this time to intervene "What do mean 'supposed to be their seventh year'?"

"Well mum, I mean they didn't go, as in poof they're gone, seventh year never existed." George said this all with a smile as if was all jolly good fun. " But I'll need questions to wait till the end. "

"What are we doing here?" interjected Malfoy, who for the first time decided to say something. "Most importantly what am I doing here?"

" Alright Malfoy, no need to get your knickers in a twist. "  
_"George!?"_  
" Sorry Mum! "

"To answer your question Malfoy, were going to read a book, more specifically the Epilogue!" exclaimed George .

"What?"

" No no, no questions are permitted until after the reading. "

Just then a book appeared in Older George's hands.

"Let's get started shall we!"I

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left you on a cliffhanger.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Good news is chapter 4 is were the magic happens.
> 
>  
> 
> Even greater news: you'll most likely get that chapter in a couple of hours
> 
>  
> 
> The best news ever: The next chapter will be way longer 
> 
> Also leave comments please and thank you


	4. Reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not proofread because it's long af and ain't nobody got time for that. Complain in the comments if need be.
> 
> If there are spelling mistakes I hope you can get around them. I make a lot.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.**

  
"I'm guessing someone's on their way to Hogwarts." Dumbledore interjected

" No, what gave you that idea professor " sarcastically replied Snape

"I don't know Severus, must have been the description" he cheerfully replied back popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth .

Snape leaned back in his chair grumbling while the students snickered at his obvious discomfort.

  
**Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

  
"Well would you look at that, red hair must be a Weasley!" playfully snarled Ron who was undoubtedly channeling Malfoy in their first year.

" Whatever Weasley. " Malfoy pouted in such a unMalfoy like way all we could was stare.

Coming back to our senses we quickly told George to continue.

  
**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

  
"Wait WHAT!!! Did you say Harry!?!?" I exclaimed highly alarmed

Mrs.Weasley however was ecstatic.

"Did you hear that Arthur? Harry has a little girl!!"

" Yes dear I heard just fine. "

I didn't hear anything they said. I was to busy hyperventilating.

"Oh just chill out harrykins. It's not that serious." said George as he roled his eyes. Summoning a calming draught he handed to me. I quickly made quick work of it and softly sank into the couch.

" Of course you managed to procreate Potter" Snape sneered

"Oh hush Severus" McGonagall reprimanded

  
**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

  
"Aww" cooed all the females  
All the guys roled their eyes with the exception of Dumbledore who merely chuckled

  
**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

  
"Albus?!?"  
" Sons!? "  
"Car?"  
You can guessed you asked that last one.

"Im honored you'd name your son after me my boy."

" Ah... it's nothing professor. " I gulped slightly embarrassed. Please tell me I have no more children, it's embarrassing enough.

  
**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

  
"Yeah, that's the spirit!" cheered the Gryffindors

Malfoy and Snape sat in their corner grumbling about idiot gryffindors

  
**"James Sirius, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

  
"You marry my SISTER!! Better yet you gone and knocked her up -"

" Ronald! "both Hermione and Mrs.Weasley shouted.

By this time I had hid myself between the folds of the couch wishing to be invisible.

"Oh Arthur isn't it wonderful!"

Mr.Weasley on the other hand didn't look as happy as his wife. As a matter of fact none of the male Weasley's were thrilled. They all threw menacing looks towards my way while their mother crushed Ginny to death in a hug of happiness for her daughter.

"Hold on did you say  _'Sirius'!!??_ " exclaimed Lupin looking beyond livid.

Just then everyone thought back and everyone donned a look of horror and confusion. 

 "Please Mr.Weasley reread that sentence again" asked Dumbledore

_ **"James Sirius, give it a rest!" said Ginny.** _

"Why is his middle name  _Sirius !! "_ growled Lupin

'I-i-i don't know" suddenly terrified and not of the name as much as the feral growl that permeated the Professor. 

 "Oh Arthur" Mrs.Weasley wailed

Dumbledore rose his hands in a placating manner.

 "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation. If our friend from the future could so kindly inform us"

George flashed us a reassuring smile and we all, except Lupin, relaxed.

 "All of Harry's children were named after people he admired. James was named after the people Harry looked up to the most. That's all I'll say on the matter until the timd for questions."

 Everyone looked somewhat appeased however Lupin still looked pretty hostile. I chose to ignore that for the moment and listen back in.

 

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"**

  
The Weasley brothers glared about being reminded their sister got married and had children.

"James?" for the first time professor Lupin spoke " You name your son James? "

"I suppose so?" I squirmed uncomfortably " What about it? "

"It's just that I wouldn't expect you to name one of your sons after your father given the fact you've never meet him."

  
**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

 Everyone who personally knows Mrs.Weasley shuttered. They've all been on the receiving end of that look.

**The five Potters approached the barrier.**

Harry smiled at the thought of more Potters. 

 "See, Harry the family you always wanted and deserved." whispered Hermione

 " Yeah mate, I'm for ya. Still don't know why you chose my sister of all people. " Ron trailed of grumbling. 

 "Thanks guys." I said sheepishly

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

 " It's crazy on how much he acts like James Sr. " Lupin mumbled

 "Excuse me sir, did you know my dad?" I asked, puzzled

 " Yes I did, we were best friends"he said softly.

Not wanting to pry I sat quietly. I silently vowed to get information from him though.

  
**"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**  
**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**  
**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**  
**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

 "This brother of his is a riot" hooted Fred

 "I can already tell we have a prankster on our hands." continued George

 At this professor McGonagall groaned into her hands and then pleadingly looked at the older George silently begging for it to not be true. 

 George shrugged apologetically 

 "Sorry Minnie no can do. James is a regular in your office along with my son and their friends." 

 Professor McGonagall sat there looking horrified while Dumbledore patted her shoulder sympathetically.

 "Why haven't I retired?!" 

 " You tried but you were desperately needed. You thought to stay but immediately regretted it when the Potter-Weasley clan came along. "

Professor McGonagall choose to glare at nothing in rebuke.

  
**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was**  
**pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**  
**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

 "Where are who?" asked Ron

 "Well Ron if you had waited to listen maybe you'd know" rebutted Hermione

I hurriedly motioned for George to continue before they went at it.

  
**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**  
**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .**  
**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

"WHO!? " the Weasley yelled yelled

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled back. 

That easily cowed the twins but the soon began to secretly grin at each other.

  
**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**  
**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**  
**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

" Doesn't she -

remind you-

of a certain-

bookworm? " 

Finished the Weasley twins as the grinned a blushing Hermione.

Ron glared at his brothers seemingly surprising them before they went back to smirks and giggles.

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."**

There was a heavy silence, before  _Malfoy_ of all people muttered

"Finally" 

All hell broke those

"Aw wittle Ronnikins" 

"Got married to wittle old Hermionekins."

" Oh Arthur"

"Pay up" 

"Always knew it" 

"Hold on you betted on this" yelled Ron all red in the face looking from the twins to Percy and back again.

Surprisingly it was Percy who answered.

"Why of course dear brother, how could we not?" Percy tilted his head in a way that made him look innocent .

The twins roared with laughter with a few chuckles from Bill and Charlie

"Why you-" 

Mrs.Weasley interrupted telling older George to continue reading.

  
**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

" Aw, Young Love." 

" Can it, Fred"

  
**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.**

 "Ronald" scolded Hermione and Mrs.Weasley

 "Way to go Ron!"

  
**"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror,**  
**and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

 " That's very true" 

 "Professor" admonished Hermione. 

Professor Lupin shrugged looking sheepish

  
**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

 "Two kids huh" 

 "I said,  _can it Fred!"_

  
**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

 " Ron! " 

 "What it's a valid reasoning" 

 Hermione just shook her head fondly

  
**"Ron!"**  
**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

 "See they started to doubt themselves" 

 " Alright, I get it jeez, 'Mione" 

I simply shook my head. I can't see how they ended up together if all they do is fight.

  
**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.**

"Figures. "

 "HEY" 

 **Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**  
**"Look who it is."**  
**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat.**

Malfoy at this point began to pale, if that was even possible with his already pale complexion.

 "Wow Malfoy procreated, hoped to never see the day" George said 

 "George that's no way to talk about someone, especially when they're in the room" scolded Mrs.Weasley. She looked towards Malfoy and offered an apologetic look. Surprisingly enough he acknowledged it with a nod.

**His hair was receding somewhat,**

At which Malfoy reached for his hairline in horrified silence. 

We could no longer take it anymore we all cracked up, even Snape lifted up a corner of his lips. 

Malfoy glared at us but the effect ruined due to the fact he was still in shock.

 **which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of**  
**Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

 "Huh" was Ron's eloquent response

 "Looks like were not so much enemies in the future" I said trying to break the metaphorical ice. 

All Malfoy did was nod and could tell there was no malice directed towards them.

  
**"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

" Scorpius!? "

 "Ron really, let them meet first before you start a war between the" Hermione rolled her eyes.

 "Seriously though why would you name your child Scorpius?!"

All Malfoy could do was shrug. 

 "It's a Black family thing"

For some reason professor Lupin tensed when he heard the word 'Black' but it could be my imagination right?

  
**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**  
**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

 "Not true" Mr.Weasley said looking mortified

 "Just not Malfoys is what you mean. Am I right" questioned Malfoy

Mr.Weasley started to sputter, trying to find the right answer wgen Malfoy cracked a started to smile. This of course led to the twins howling and everyone else joined in. 

Embarrassed Mr.Weasley told George to continue.  
**"Hey!"**  
**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**  
**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.**

 "Who's Teddy?" 

" Let's not have repeat Ron. " I said seeing Hermione beginning to open her mouth.

  
**"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging**  
**Victoire!"**

"Woo!"

"Go Teddy" 

" Boys please. " Mr, Weasley interrupted though he looked rather amused.

  
**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**  
**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin!**

"Lupin!" questioned all the professors plus Mr & Mrs. Weasley

"Uhh What!?!!" was Lupins response looking flabbergasted. For what reason I didn't know.

Seeing that no one knew what to say George continued to read.

 **Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy**  
**what he was doing --"**  
**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron --"**

"Wow feeling the love sister." 

Oh Ron stop being so dramatic." Ginny responded waving her hand while grinning.

  
**"-- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"He's a determined little bugger." 

" Don't call my son a bugger, you oaf. " rebuked Ginny glaring at Ron, who gulped hiding behind Hermione.

  
**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**  
**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

 "Wait, why is Teddy practically living with us if professor Lupin is here?" I questioned, concerned . Lupin at this point could pass as printer paper with how pale he was.

"You can ask questions at the end." answered older George looking away sadly.

We all kinda sat in silence unti George started reading again.  
**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al--Teddy could have my room!"**

" NO!!" screamed all the asults, yes even Snape.

All the kids looked at them strangely before shrugging it off.  
**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished.** **"**

 "Wow Harrykins got them on a tight leash doesn't he Gred?!" 

 " Right he does Forge, those poor innocent children"  

The older George couldn't hold in a snort. 

 "They've never been innocent, especially James."

  
**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**  
**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**  
**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**  
**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**  
**"But you know Neville--"**  
**James rolled his eyes.**  
**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."**

 There were various reactions to this:

 "Neville!?"

 " Professor Longbottom?! "

 "Herbology!?" 

 " Love!? " 

 "Neville?!" 

 That sums up pretty much everyone's thoughts.

  
**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

 "Wow brotherly love at its finest" 

  
**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

 "What are thestrals?" Hermione asked always seeking knowledge .

 "Thestrals my dear girl are animals you can only see after witnessing death. As we would have it our stagecoaches are pulled by them." 

 Judging from the students faces they didn't know about that little fact.

  
**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**  
**but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

 "We sure are loved aren't we Ginny?"

 " It would seem our oldest son sees himself as grown up." they grin at each other. The ithers stared at the interaction. They didn't even notice it was their first time truly interacting.

  
**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the**  
**carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

 "You're such a good father Harry." Mrs. Weasley gushed. 

All I could do was blush and nod along.

  
**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**  
**"See you at Christmas."**  
**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

 "How about  _'don't duel at all'_." 

 " Where would-

the fun be- 

in that- 

Professor! " ended the twins together grinning at there favorite teacher.

  
**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

Malfoy and Snape glowered.

Ron spoke up saying:

 "If your anything like your dad you shouldn't worry." 

 Remembering the sorting hats words, I wasn't so sure.  
**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**  
**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**  
**"Ablus Severus,"**

 _"WHAT!!"_ Literally everyone screamed.

Soon I was thrown so many questions I couldn't keep up. Eventually Dumbledore stood up.

 _"Enough!"_  

Beside him Snape looked whiter than sour cream  ** _( AN- Anyone get the reference. If so you get a cookie)_**

Older George started to speak.

 "All questions will be held till the end." he firmly said

 Everyone settled back down grumbling as they shoot glances my way.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

 "What ~~

 Three guesses who that was.

  
**"But just say--"**  
**"--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al.**

" You're such a great father Harry!" Mrs.Weasley sniffled while Mr.Weasley rubbed her back. Dumbledore smiled his grandfather smile while his eyes twinkle.

Snape and Malfoy looked somewhat mortified knowing a  _Potter_ might end up in Slytherin.

 **But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**  
**"Really?"**  
**"It did for me," said Harry.**

 "Harry you were almost sorted into different house?" Ron asked

 I gently nod hoping against hope he didn't ask which one.

Ron took it answer enough, and I subtlety released a sigh of relief.

  
**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

 "Ugh" 

Everyone just nodded understanding his distress.

  
**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students.**

 "Do they not know? I asked older George.

He pursed his lips then said:

" In the beginning no, you didn't want to burden them with your fame. "

I just nodded sensing there was more to the story but let it go.I

  
**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

 "Haha very funny." the twins deadpan

 " Hey I can be funny. " 

 "Best to give it a rest Ron" Hermione said somewhat sympathetic

  
**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide** **away from him. . . .**

All the parents and some professors smiled sadly, thinking of when they send off their children.

  
**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**  
**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

 "Aw wittle GinGin comforting Harrykins."

 " How cute! " the twins ended together making kissing noises from their mouth. 

Mrs.Weasley whacked them upside the head while Ginny threatened bloody murder. It took awhile to get her to calm down but we continued to read.

  
**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**  
**"I know he will."**  
**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

George closed the book and set it down. He clasped his hands together and took a deep breath.

 "Let the questions begin!"

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone know what I should do with the whole Sirius situation? He'll be mentioned so... help a girl out. Also long chapter yay.
> 
> Also leave comments I want to respond to the love, hate, idc.


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a month to get back but whateva. Sorry if its disjointed or anything but here you go! Enjoy

Molly was the first to speak up.

"I would like to know the names of all my grandchildren!"

George seemed to have guessed that, for he had a knowing look on his face. He turned and pointed to the oldest Weasley sibling; Bill I think his name was.

"Bill's kids are Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. Their ages are 19, 16, and 14 respectively."

Mrs.Weasley squealed and ran to grab Bill and pull him into a hug. All Bill could do was look shocked. He seemed to be struggling to say something.

"W-who is their mother, m-my wife" he stumbled

"You haven't meet her yet, her name is Fleur. You meet her at Gringotts. You were given the assignment to help improve her english." At that last part George's eyes sparkled with the look of knowing more than he's letting on.

"What shouldn't come as a suprise is the fact Charlie has no children, but Hey! You still got the rest of us." George enthusiastically said.

"Percy however marries a muggleborn named Aubrey, together the have Lucy and Molly, named after their grandmother's respectively."

Having learnt this Percy's ears go red while his brorhers all congratulate him. I even managed to catch a glimpse of a smile.

" This is wonderfull, isn't it dear all my children growing up anfd haveing children of there own. " gushed Mrs.Weasley

"Indeed it is Molly dear." though not showing the same amount of excitement as Molly you could tell he was proud.

"Moving on to George, that's me, I married Angelina Johnson and had two children. Roxanne and Fred Weasley II"

"Oh what about me, do I name my son George Weasley II or something!" Fred guessed excitedly .

Looking towards George I noticed a flash of uncertainty and chose to say something.

"Has something happened to Fred in the future? I asked getting a look incredulity from George. It's just, ever since you came here you've avoided Fred. And now that I think about it, you two would never think to separate even if it involves time travel."

Now everyone was watching George who looked like he was regretting all his life choices, which in all honesty, was a lot.

"....Yes..during the battle of Hogwarts Fred was caught unawares. He was... killed from the impact f debris from a nearby explosion." During the the entire explanation George seemed to fold into himself.

While everyone stood in silence to process this information, Mrs.Weasley ran to Fred to gather him in hug all the while sobs tear from her mouth. This brought everyone out of their silence causing the whole Weasley family to form a group hug.

"Please not my baby, he's to young. Oh..oh god!" Mrs.Weasley 's words reaching my heartstrings pulling them in all types of directions.

"It's alright mum, i'm still here no need to cry, oh not you too Georgie"

"Im sorry to have to tell you this when you were in such a joyous mood." George apologized.

"Oh no need to apologize dear, it isn't your fault, we wanted to know." Mrs. Weasley said wiping away her tears.

The family had released themselves from the group hug but they continued to huddle together. The mood was now rather subdued and I really regretted asking.

"Go on dear, I'm sure if you keep telling us about our grandchildren the mood will lift."

George nodded his head and with a shuddering breath he continued down the line.

"Next Is Ron and Hermione who have have Rose and Hugo."  
  
"Wait why did we name our son Hugo, It's a good name and all but why?"

George looked like he got a kick out of being asked this and answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Hugo is named after Hermione's favorite writer, Victor Hugo. You guys choose Hugo instead of Victor for personal reasons. The main reason though was the fact Ron was jealous."

" Jealous of what! " exploded Ron whose ears were red.

"Moving on, to are beloved Harry and Ginny. They are the ones with the most children. Three biological and one honorary. Teddy Lupin, James, Albus, and Lily Potter."

Once again I found myself blushing bright as a tomato. The Weasley's aside from the matriarch were all the glaring at me, as if they were mentally setting me on fire. I looked to my left and say Ginny was looking down at her lap but I thought I saw a small smile.

 "Teddy is the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks (Don't call her Nymphadora) was a metamorphmagus which explains Teddy's abilities."

"Um pardon me."

Everyone turned to look at professor Lupin who, although he was a bit red from the mention of his son,began to fidget under all our gazes.

"Yes, Remus?" George politely asked though he seemed like he already the answer .

"Why is it that James' middle name is 'Sirius'." This time Lupin was calmer when he questioned George.

"Remus you must understand that it isn't my place to answer that question. All I can tell you is to not judge Sirius to harshly. He is still the person you know and love. All you have to do is listen to Sirius and decide whether or not you will stand by him. But know this, Harry wouldn't name is eldest after a murderer."

Nonplussed, Lupin nodded whilst leaning back into his chair.

Realizing this had to do with th murderer after me I asked "Why is he after me then?"

George returned with a simple " He's not. " and the matter wad closed.

"Professor Lupin you said you knew my dad and were best friends with him. Were you and Sirius friends as well?" I ask tentatively.

With a wistful look on his face Lupin answered, "I was best friends with both of them along with our friend Peter Pettigrew. We called ourselves 'The Marauders'."

All of sudden Fred and George started climbing over each other to reach Lupin.

"Y-you're a Marauder?!?!" they practically yelled in his face eyes lit up like a star.

"Um yes I am, I went by the name 'Moony'.

" Who were the other three? "

"James was 'Prongs' Sirius was 'Padfoot' and Peter was 'Wormtail. How do you know of us anyway?"

"We stole the marauders map from Filch! "

"Wow impressive"

"Um what are the marauders?" asked Ron who was accompanied by Hermione and many the others.

"More importantly what is this 'Marauder Map' Mr. Lupin?" questioned professor McGonagall .

"To answer your question Mr.Weasley the Marauders were a group of four Vigilantes" sneered Snape

"Now, now Severus that's not quite the same thing." Dumbledore chuckled

" Well Ron, the marauders were a group of pranksters, however to others and the teachers as well we were viewed as vigilantes. " responded Lupin.

"Wicked" said Ron

"That reminds me there is one more thing I have to read you before this ends." George said

" Which is? " Malfoy asked eyebrow raised.

"In Remembrance"

* * *

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making a In Remembrance let me know what you think. Should I do it or not? Also my b if the ending was abrupt. I just wanted to end it as soon as possible. I plan to address some things 'In Remembrance ' that I didn't here. Like the whole werewolf thing. If you want certain things to be talked about just comment and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok Bye 👋

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you guys weren't expecting Him were you *cackles menacingly *  
> *starts coughing* alright that's enough! I made this between 2:00 and 4:00 a.m. So yeah if it's shit blame lack sleep idk.
> 
> By the way they'll be reading the Epilogue so... yeah...
> 
> But anyway comment what you think and give suggestions!!


End file.
